Raishi: The Three Tail
by Firah-Von-Nightflame
Summary: A new demon appears in the valley of the wind. OC-nes. It all starts with a death and the feeling of helplessness. Orochimaru is what? A new discovered Uchiha? That means Sasuke's not alone anymore.


Disclaimer- i don't own Naruto. I don't own the first two paragraphs either. I got help with those. Please enjoy.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. It happened so fast. Zenji was really dead, lying there in a pool of blood, dead. I thought maybe it was a trick. He would appear behind the enemy and the dead body would turn into a log. But nothing happened. I clung onto his dead body and cried, next I felt the rage swell up inside me, but it didn't burn, it froze. The ground around me turned to ice and I felt a freezing sensation I never felt before. I saw the enemy, pleased with what he just did. He was a Junín from the village of wind. But my rage wasn't directed towards him, but rather to myself. It was my fault that my team was chosen for a B class mission. They thought I was strong enough to handle it and lead my team. They were wrong and I was weak.

"If you want to avenge your friend so bad, attack me. " shouted the wind ninja pulling out a knife. He threw it straight at my head. I didn't move. There was no need to because I knew it wouldn't connect. Before it even reached me it froze in my aura and shattered. I then charged, leaving a trail of ice behind me. I made a few quick hand symbols.

"Ice lance technique!" I shouted. It came too fast for the wind ninja to dodge. He was hit by the lance right in his shoulder. He flew back and hit the wall. Before he could do anything I was on top of him. I battered his face repeatedly with ice covered fists. I then turned my hand into an ice blade and jammed it straight into his neck. I felt the warm blood trickle down the blade and my arm. I pulled the blade out and collapsed to my knees, falling over, and losing all consciousness. Soon my memories took over my dreams.

-Dream-

Zenji smiled sweetly as he showed me a waterfall in a mountain. It was amazing. I smiled back.

"Don't you just wish you could take a picture, Raishi?" I nodded laughing happily hugging him.

Flash the scene was gone

Zenji was standing in front of me, arms out wide protecting me from the enemy. "Don't worry Raishi. I will protect you. I know you used up most of your chakara already." His smile sparkled. He charged at the enemy. The enemy launched a dozen Kunai at Zenji. All of them hit him.

"Ha I got you." The enemy jousted. Then Zenji turned into a log.

"Nice one!" I cheered, smiling.

"What are you doing? Get out of here." Zenji exclaimed, punching the enemy ninja in the head.

Flash

"I didn't expect the ninja to follow you. Are you okay?" Zenji asked blood spilling from his mouth. I started crying.

"Why did you jump in front of me?" I sobbed on his chest.

"I love you, idiot." Zenji relpied, a pool of blood came from his body. He suddenly became still his body limp.

"No Zenji!! WAKE UP!" I screamed shaking his body.

"If you want to avenge your friend so bad, attack me! " shouted the wind ninja pulling out a knife.

-end of dream-

"ZENJI!" I Shouted at the top of my lungs when I woke up. I was startled to find myself in a mountain cabin.

"we should have just left her to die." A man spoke, a slapping sound was heard.

"Shut up!" A snake-like voice replied, walking into the room. He looked at me.

I was confused, who was this man? Was he good of evil? Why did he save me? I looked at my arms and realized they were bandaged.

"Well it looks like the girls woken up." Orochimaru smiled, walking closer to me. He grabbed my chin and looked in my eyes. "You have interesting eyes. You may be some use to me, alive." He said letting go of my chin. The first vibe I got from him was, creepy. He had extremely pale snake like skin and dreadful long black hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Orochimaru. Now don't tell me you haven't heard of me, Raishi." Orochimaru laughed. I jumped out of the bed and held him to the ground and put a kunai to his throat.

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't tell me, Misaka didn't tell you." I stared, I felt tears drip out my eyes, I quickly wiped them away.

"Mother?" Before I could do anything else I was being held to the floor Orochimaru held my arms and legs to the ground and we looked each other in the face.

"yes your mother. She was a friend of mine. Misaka Uchiha. Ha such wonderful memories," Orochimaru smirked, then licked me in the face with his snake-like tongue. I tried to break free from his grasp but it was no use. "Haven't you ever wondered how you were created?" I paused for a minute. What was Orochimaru talking about? I was born not created. I am a human being he can't just say that at a flip of a hat. It was then that the rage came with its freezing temperature.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted, a blue aura surrounded me. Orochimaru was flung across the room. "I don't know what you're talking about. Misaka died, she was killed by enemy ninja when I was four years old; which was 4 months after my "father" left. Then a month before Itachi killed all the Uchihas, somebody came by and took me away."

"Why was the enemy after you? Why of all people do have strange markings on your shoulder? Why can you control ice?" Orochimaru questioned tauntingly wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered fearfully.

"You are the tree-tailed ice demon. You also have the sharingan hidden inside you. I helped place the three-tail inside you, though at a price. You know the hardship of being one. However without the sharingan you are kind of weak, I must say." Orochimaru walked toward me.

I stared back. The blue arua was still surrounding me. I couldn't believe what he just said. Was this possible? Maybe this is why people avoided me as much as possible. No! This can't be why Zenji died, why those freaking enemies were after me, and why my village decided to toss me out. I always thought I was just cursed. I suddenly fell to my knee's the injuries on my arms suddenly hurt ten times worse than before.

"Damn it, why am I so weak." I fell to the ground darkness surrounding me.

-In the Leaf village.-

"But Tsunade, why do I have to go on this mission?" Naruto moaned arms crossed, pouting. Tsunade stood up an slammed her fist on the desk.

"I know you guys haven't taken a break in quite a while but this mission is extremely important. It involves Orochimaru!" Tsunade shouted, Naruto and Sakura looked stunned. Suddenly there was a poof of smoke.

"sorry I am late, I had to do something." Kakashi explained scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You're always late." Muttered Naruto.

"Am not."

"Are too. What's your excuse again."

"Give me some time to come up with one for you," Kakashi replied. "Tsunade what was the mission?" Kakashi turned to face Tsunade.

"You are to go find Raishi, the second remaining Uchiha. She was recently exiled from her village because of trouble with the Akatasuki. It's to be believed that Orochimaru was in the area where she was previously seen with her companion Zenji. Zenji was killed by another ninja. I suppose that Raishi killed this opposing ninja before either being captured or running off. What ever the case, we need to find her before the Akatasuki." Tsunade explained. "The area they were last seen was the valley of the wind."

"Raishi, is still alive." Sasuke sounded shocked, her favorite cousin still lived.

"Now I want you to head out immediately. You know what the Akatasuki is after right?" Tsunade question.

"They are after all the Demons." Sasuke replied. "We have to go save her. She's with Orochimaru I can just feel it."

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone or know, but Raishi's Orochimaru and Misaka Uchiha's daughter. I didn't know that she had a demon inside her. That explains all the people who constantly picked on her after her mother died." Sasuke explained. "Look we don't have time to talk. I know where the valley of the winds is. I will meet you at the gate with the map in five minutes." With that Sasuke poofed away. The others poofed collecting their items, and the new mission began.


End file.
